Deadly Intentions
by Bambichick515
Summary: Grimmjow: Lethal, Psychotic, and Heartless. Grimmjow was intent on killing every single person; Arrancar, Shinigami or human that dared look down on upon him. And his eyes were set on killing a certain female Espada, who was intent on the same for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_If you prick us do we not bleed? If you poison us do we not die? _

Midori Takahashi only dreamed of blood, and cries, and the vast white sands.

Step by step she walked with her feet, aching from the grains of snowy sand she stood upon. The air stood still and bitter, the gray sky arching over her head as a soft yet strangling blanket.

"You will suffer," a voice whispered, a dark gentleness clinging to it. "You will wander endlessly, waiting for the love and care that will cease to exist. You will beg, you will plead, and you will cry…"

The scene stretched before her, appending to the white hell before her. It left her situated there, waiting in the dead silence that would soon suffocate her. It would leave her there in a dark abyss, the darkness creeping over her skin as her mind drifted away, her heart slowing to a small and whispered tap.

Soon, she would not be able to fight back.

Her voice was weak compared to the intensity of this, her body becoming nothing more than that of a soulless creature that was forgotten in a cold world, left to roam in enmity.

Words rang in the air, chanting itself into her mind.

"And no one will ever hear."

* * *

Tear, chew, and swallow.

It seemed easier to say than rather do, but for some Menos, it came effortlessly to them as breathing did.

And it did for a certain panther Adjuchas.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques hungrily swallowed the piece of meat that he had torn from the unmoving hollow laying in front of him. Snarling, he turned from the hollow abandoning it to find another prey.

Hopefully, it would be tastier than that one.

Cerulean eyes scanned the white sand dunes of Hueco Mundo, seeing no sign of another hollow. Grimmjow growled lowly, frustrated at the sight.

In front of him, white. Behind him, white. Next to him…_black?_

Snapping his head to the side, he sprinted, white sand flying. His body churned with adrenaline, his eyes burning with hunger. Maybe this time-

Grimmjow was thrown backwards, his body rolling in the sand. Placing his feet firmly on the ground, he skidded to a halt, his eyes gazing upwards to glare at the figure.

So this was his former prey, was it?

A slender black wolf stood before him, a fitting black armor enveloping its body. The armor stopped just above its paws, white fur extending out to cover the remaining surface. A white tail and ears jutted out of the black armor.

Amber, almost golden eyes stared into his own, an unreadable expression fixated in them. From what he concluded, Grimmjow saw the wolf as a female.

Grimmjow snapped his jaws precariously, watching in distaste as he saw neither any fear in her eyes or her body flinch. Come to see, her eyes held no emotion at all, they were just hard. There was no anger, or coldness that most hollow's preferred to do when meeting with him. Instead, her eyes held a longing feeling, where it seemed to ache and stretch as long as the sand dunes itself.

Taking a step forward, he detected no movement from the wolf. Growling, Grimmjow snapped his jaws again, growing agitated.

The wolf closed her eyes, dipping its head downwards, which seemed similar to that of an apology. Lifting her head back up, he was a bit taken back at the sincerity that appeared in her eyes. For a moment, he thought he had pictured that of a slender woman in place of the wolf.

Turning her back on Grimmjow, the wolf walked away, not bothering to break into a sprint though she knew Grimmjow could attack it any second. She knew that her level was nothing to that of his, as he was obviously stronger from the look of fury in his eyes.

He snarled and growled, but let her walk on by nonetheless. However, Grimmjow was aware that the female wolf was an Adjuchas Menos, a fellow kin. A thought came to him, to which he took note of. If he were to kill her now, he would probably become stronger and wouldn't have to eat for the rest of the day. But something withheld him from doing so, leaving his eyes only to picture what could have happened.

His anger soon departed though, leaving him interested in what capabilities the wolf held, as he wondered what kind of challenge she would have given if put up to a fight. He sneered at the idea, sparring with a woman. It would be degrading to him. Why should someone as powerful as him worry about the strength of a woman when he knew he could easily finish her off.

Grimmjow snapped his jaw one last time at the fading form, and apart from the last thought that ran through his head, let the matter slip away.

One more to get rid of.

_And if you wrong us shall we not revenge?_

* * *

**A/N:** Please Review! I would love to hear what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry to all of you that have read my story so far. I know you have all been waiting patiently to read the next chapter, and I thank you for that. I promise that I won't keep you waiting this long for the next chapter. Well anyways, here's the first real chapter, and I hope you enjoy!

P.S. Thank you to the people who took the time to review my story. I really appreciate it. ^.^

**Chapter 2**

_Though this be madness,_

She had been alive the last time she felt such bitter air caress her body.

Memories of her life still plagued her, thrumming through her mind like a melodic song. However, even she knew that every song, no matter how long and beautiful, always has to end. And her life was no exception.

Slowly, her pale lips curved into an imitation of the smile she once wore when alive.

Only now, it was as vacant as the air around her, but far much colder.

* * *

The day could not pass quickly enough for Midori Takahashi. In her impatience and irritation, she had forgotten her displeasure at her superiors for sending her on unnecessary missions, and instead fell into a fret about clothes.

She stood gazing with mounting frustration at the clothes spread out on her bed. It was her normal clothes, the one she had chosen to wear for the rest of her cursed existence in this place she called, "home." Why, oh why, had she chosen that style? What had possessed her?

Running a hand through her hair, a stray strand of white fell in front of her face. Blowing the strand from her sight, a small knock pierced her ears, followed by a shaky voice,

"Midori,"

"Sophia, you do not always have to ask to enter. You are my Fraccion, you can come in or out any time you wish." She cooed, the words flowing from her tongue mechanically

As much as she loathed Sophia asking her if she could enter, Midori could not find a way to be angered at the girl. Sophia was shy at nature, being a gentle girl with a kind soul. She wondered how a girl like her had become a hollow.

However, no matter how the question bugged her, she respected Sophia's privacy.

"I'm sorry – "Her apology was cut short as Midori didn't want her to go into an emotional breakdown

"Nor do you have to apologize. Anything you do is fine with me, as long as it does not involve me hurting or killing you as a result." She warned, her voice remaining calm

She heard a stricken gasp.

"But I know you won't do anything like that. So have no worries." She said, her head craning as she sent a calming smile toward Sophia

She seemed to have calmed a bit, but her face remained skeptical. Sophia was a fair girl, as dark as Midori was light. Black hair cascaded down her back, lightly tanned skin contrasting perfectly; she was shorter than herself, but Sophia held a pleasant apple-cheeked face.

Disregarding her clothes, Midori walked over to Sophia. Her gaze was cast downwards as she fiddled with her thumbs in a nervous manner. Sighing, she knew that Sophia either had news for her or she wanted to ask a favor.

"Is something the matter?"

"Well, I have some bad news." She said, her eyes averting

"Does it involve me going on any missions?" She breathed out, exasperation evident in her words

"No," Sophia started, Midori grateful for that, "But it does involve Grimmjow." She finished

Midori's lips twitched, her mouth begging her to curve into a mocking smile.

Since she had been here, she had not skipped the advantage of teasing the azure haired Espada. She had found the first day she had become an Arrancar that Grimmjow still held the short temper that he had when they first met in Hueco Mundo.

"What happen to him now? Did the poor kitty get scratched?" she asked, her head tilting to the side in a childish manner

"No, he got his position back as the sexta Espada."

Suddenly stricken, Midori narrowed her eyes, her feet leading her out of the room. As she walked out of her room, a familiar voice called back,

"Midori,"

Turning her head, she stopped her stride and stared at Sophia, saying nothing. Sophia took this as her cue and continued,

"What do you plan to do?"

"I want to see if he has proved to be back in his position." She replied

Hastily, Midori turned and left, not letting Sophia say another word.

As she walked through the white halls, her thoughts bounced through her mind like the sound of her footsteps resonating off the walls. How is it possible for him to have gotten back his position? Had he not gotten his arm cut and incinerated by Tousen?

Upon arriving at his door, Midori furrowed her eyebrows as she heard faint laughing from within the room.

However, soon enough, the laughter ceased.

For a moment, she had thought something had happened to him, or he had-

No, he had only given himself a moment of rest.

As the thought dawned upon her, she realized it too late. The door before her flew off its hinges, the wood splintering. If not for her reflexes, she would've become a pincushion tragedy.

Looking at the damage, she saw a rather large dent in the wall, pieces of wood lodged into the surface. Eyes darting inside the room, she saw Grimmjow flexing his left hand, knuckles cracking in the process.

"I see you've regained your arm…somehow." She spoke up, her eyes questioning

Stepping over a pile of wood, she stepped into the room, eyes scanning over the destroyed items. The dresser was overturned, the bed burned to an undistinguishable matter. Parts of the floor were marred with the black burns of fire.

"You can talk to the woman if you want. She did this." He said, eyes never leaving his hand

"Hard to talk to the woman when I do not know her name." she replied

"Well, I don't know who the hell she is. I forgot her name. Ulquiorra is babysitting her though, ask him." He said finally looking at her

As he did, his shirt lifted a bit, a black tattoo revealing itself. Narrowing her eyes at it, she said,

"I see what Sophia said is true. You are the sexta Espada again. What happened to Luppi?"

"Killed him."

As much as Midori despised the transgender, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pity. To die from the hands of Grimmjow, it either had to be slow and painful, or quick and painful. Which ever way, it could not have gone peacefully.

_Attack him, test him. _

Her instinct told her to do so, telling her to something to him, something that would prove he was worthy enough to gain back his position. She first thought of kicking him, then her mind wandered, to the point of her actually cutting off his arm again.

"Try anything and I'll kill you."

His voice cracked through her thoughts, her cheeks heating. It seemed that she had pondered a bit too much, making it noticeable. Apparently, Grimmjow knew she was thinking this as he said,

"I just know you already. You want to see if I'm worthy of gaining my position back."

"Of course, you are reckless. You tend to do things without thinking, and that's what's holding you back. I just want to know if you did anything stupid to gain back that arm. Just so you could get your position back." She explained

His face grew dark.

She knew this face, those cyan eyes filling with an uncontrollable rage, his lips curling back as his teeth bared into a murderous snarl. She had pushed her luck; it was amazing that she was able to step into his room, why had she gone as far as questioning his strength, his ability?

She had learned from experience that Grimmjow didn't like being looked down upon. Nor did he like having his motives questioned, or anything that made him look weaker in another's eyes.

"Grimmjow," she started, her eyes swirling with fear

Even if she was an Espada, she was only the ninth. Grimmjow however, he was the sixth, making him stronger than her in ways that she could never surpass. Her chance at defeating Grimmjow was 100:1, more or so, impossible.

"Look, I didn't mean it that way," she started once again, her hands waving in defense

However, before she could continue with her sentence, Midori was thrown back against the wall. Her head came in contact painfully with the wall, sending a sickening thwack echoing in the room. Just as she was about to slide down the wall, a hand was pinning her body to the wall by her neck.

Her hands flew to his, her nails desperately clawing at his flesh in hopes of him releasing her. Her attempts were futile though as his hands only tightened.

It seemed that her day just became painfully longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I don't really watch or read Bleach, so I do not really know the exact personality of Grimmjow. So, if Grimmjow in this chapter, or any other chapter in my story is OOC, just tell me and I will look it up or you can tell me what I had done wrong. That way, I can fix it faster. Thank you to all my Grimmjow story fans!^.^

P.S. If you feel like Grimmjow is being too nice in this chapter and should be more - rough, then I understand. I kind of felt that way when I was writing his dialouge in this chapter. So, it might change in the future. Unless you guys think otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Only the wisest, _

Midori sighed in relief, her throat constricting in protest of the action. The thin white bandages covered the bruises that marred her throat, but they did not hide the fact that she had been hurt by the sexta Espada.

Glancing down at her foot, her lips turned upwards into a small smirk.

She was pleased at the fact that Grimmjow was a male, as her predicament with him would've made it harder for her to escape if he hadn't been one. And just like all males, he did have a certain weakness.

Of course it was a cheap shot – and of course she had to avoid him at all costs now; however, it was her last resort, and once that idea came to mind, nothing else seemed to want to replace it.

Except now, for some odd reason she could not explain, she was feeling a bit guilty.

She was crazy to consider it, hell; it was crazy that the thought even approached her mind. Yet, she still wanted to apologize.

She tried to think of a way to broach the subject to him. _Look, I know I kicked you in the_-no. _You know, I feel bad for kicking you there, so maybe we can_-no, that definitely wouldn't work.

The catch was she knew that whatever she would say to him, it would end up resulting in one resolution; death. No matter how lengthy her apology was, or how heart felt, Grimmjow wouldn't hesitate to get his hands on her neck again.

But…no matter the risk, Midori wouldn't be able to sleep knowing that Grimmjow will kill her without knowing she was sorry.

Without having to stop and think, she knew already where he would be.

And she was right. There in her room, was Grimmjow sitting on her bed, a menacing glare focused on the spot she was standing. The frown on his face clearly showed how pissed he was.

Unfortunately, she was the center of his anger.

"Took you long enough to find me." He said snorting slightly

"Let's just get to the point."

"Fine with me." He said shrugging

She opened her mouth to speak, but soon found nothing but struggled gasps escaping.

Because once again, she was pinned against the wall, him holding her throat, and her many brain cells dying from lack of oxygen.

"How many times am I going to find myself in this position?" she breathed out in one breath

"Until your dead." He hissed back in reply

In her attempts at struggle, her foot had kicked the wall behind her. Noticing this, Grimmjow winced, the painful memory invading his mind.

Soon, she felt her legs become pinned against the wall, rendering them useless. Glancing down, she noticed that Grimmjow had stepped closer to her, closing the already small gap between them so that she could not move.

"Grimmjow," she started, the breath leaving her gasping for more

He did not answer to his name, yet continued to pin her.

Desperately, she gulped and treasured the little amount of air that entered her lungs. Shivering, she felt his hot breath on her cheek, each breath raising goose bumps. Seconds passed, the precious air in her lungs quickly giving out.

She felt his fingers tighten – watched as a sadistic grin spread across his features.

She knew. She knew that he thought he had won. That he had finally killed her…

_Thwack!_

With a yelp, Grimmjow had released her and stumbled back, holding his forehead.

Dropping to the ground, she reached up for her throat, rubbing the soreness away as she breathed deeply. With a shaky hand, she reached up and felt the remnants of her mask.

With every last bit of strength, Midori had used her own head as a weapon. She knew that the impact might crush the remnants of her skull, yet air seemed dearer to her at that moment.

Midori sighed with relief. The circlet of fangs seemed to be in tact, no fangs missing from its place. At the base of her temples, the long canine teeth were still there, each extending to just below her eyes.

"You bitch!"

Looking up, she saw Grimmjow advancing towards her, blood trailing from a gash on his forehead. Scrambling up, fear clouded her judgment as she started pleaded with him.

"Grimmjow please, I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. You were choking me! I couldn't think straight." She continued to plead, nothing stopping Grimmjow from continuing his advance on her

Aizen had once told her that she was daring and bold. It seemed that he wasn't referring to when she was confronted by Grimmjow. Sure she would annoy the male, yet she had never dared go as close to skin contact with him.

"You will pay for that." He whispered menacingly

"You can't hurt me!" she said, the words flowing out of fear and anger. "Aizen will hurt you. You might lose your position again. And we both know that you don't deserve anything lower than the sexta position."

He tilted his head, a smirk playing in both his eyes and lips, "There's that little feistiness of yours; thought you might have lost it there."

It wasn't the feistiness as he put it that was talking. It was the butt kissing part of her that was talking. She knew that if she sucked up to him long enough, it would give her a chance to make a break for it.

And if not, it may result in a fight.

"You can't let another transgender idiot take your place again. It would be degrading." She explained, "But I don't mean that as an insult!" she quickly added, noting the glare that was sent her way

"Anyways, it's not like you wouldn't kill anyone who replaced you. However, you know that doing that may come at a cost, yet you take the risk and do it anyways."

"You know, I prefer you this way, the fighting type – makes it more fun to kill you." He said

"No," she started, pushing herself up with the help of the wall, "You like the submissive type, you like it when you can do whatever you want – makes the kill easier. Unlike some men, you choose to kill to make up for any – " she cut herself off, knowing that if the next word slipped from her mouth, her chances of getting out of this alive would drop

"Sure it makes the kill easier. But it takes the fun out of it," once again, that same sadistic smile, "And anyways, being submissive now won't get you out of this." He said shrugging

"Some people say cats are sneaky, evil and cruel. You, all of the above, not to mention an asshole." She said, anger getting the best of her

"Glad to know you like me." He said sarcastically, apparently letting the insult slide

"At least I'm not the one to drink from the toilet." He added, turning to leave

The insult had taken her by surprise. Usually, for an insult, she would be up against a wall gasping for air. Yet this time, he actually insulted her back. To her, that was worse than being strangled.

"Well, at least I take a bath! Cats just lick themselves clean, how disgusting." She said, growing defensive at an alarming rate

"Oh," he said as he stalked towards her, a playful smirk on his lips, "You mean like this?" he asked

For a moment, she didn't understand what he meant. Then, she felt a hand grasp her cheek, something warm and wet trailing the other. Her breath hitched in her throat, her eyes widening dramatically.

"Ah, and just to let you know, even though cats do lick themselves, at least we smell decently clean." He said, releasing her cheek

"Hey! At least we don't crap in a box of sand!" she yelled back, regaining her composure

"We aren't cowards though, unlike you mutts. When you see a bug, you start barking like a mad man."

"Are you referring to yourself?"

"Look," he said, grabbing her chin roughly, which forced her to look him squarely in the eyes, "You do well at pissing me off, but not so much in distracting me from killing. However, I must say, if I do kill you, it will be less fun around here. Of course, I do always have that Fraccion of yours." He said pondering

"Touch her and I will have a foot-jerk reaction on you again." She reminded him, her foot rising a bit

His grip had become hard, disturbingly painful.

"Kind of ironic isn't it? That the poor mutt is helpless against a cat." He huffed out

"I hate you." She whispered out, venom dripping in her words

"Eh, the feeling is mutual."

"You're still the same, you will never change your egotistical, sadistic, impulsive and rude ways will you?" she asked him

"I suppose you think I deserved all of that don't you?"

In a variety of words, phrases, and languages, Midori told him exactly what he deserved.

"Anyways, I still haven't forgiven you for kicking me and I also haven't forgiven you for head butting me. So, night-night." He said smiling

In that sentence, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She really shouldn't provoke him. It never did end well.

_And stupidest of men never change_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Yay! I got the next chapter out in a day. That is only because I have absolutely nothing else to do and it's a weekend. So don't expect me to pump out any more chapters this fast. Also, I would like to thank my fans of this story for waiting another 24 hours for the next chapter. While you were waiting, I was typing my little fingers to the bone. And, my brain has offically fried. So the next chapter might take a while because near the end of this one, I sort of got writer's block.

P.S. If you do not understand any part of my story, PM me or email me, then I will explain it to you and I will fix the story to be more detailed in that part. That way, I will not be bombarded with questions on the same part.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Silent screams assaulted her ears, each making her head pound harder into an unbearable migraine. The pressure on her temples was excruciating, reminding her that what had happened to her was not a dream.

"Midori?" The voice was vague, but recognizable enough for her to realize it was Sophia, "Are you okay?"

Her head was being pounded by a hammer, but it was what she needed – to hear another voice other than his. His insults and threats kept repeating themselves in her mind, winding through her head in an unbreakable thread. Even though his voice was inevitable, it didn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine.

Cursing under her breath, Midori figured this was fairly better than being killed.

She cracked her eyes open. The light of the room was blinding, causing her to flinch – her migraine growing at an increasingly painful rate. Coughing, she decided to try and open her eyes again, this time slowly.

"Midori, what have you done this time?"

She did not reply right away, her mouth dry and her mind throbbing with too much pain to form a coherent sentence. She wondered how hard Grimmjow could have possibly hit her.

"Midori," a new voice called out, somewhat familiar to her ears

Hastily, she looked up. Almost instantly, she regretted her movement. A sharp blistering pain exploded through her temples, her migraine transforming into an indescribable ache that she wished would disappear.

"What?" she moaned out

"Hmm, I suppose I can get back to you later… unless there is anything I can do to help."

"You can either kill Grimmjow or get rid of this pain. If you can do both, I will worship you." She mumbled out, smiling through the pain

"Unless you have a logical reason other than knocking you out, I cannot kill Grimmjow. And these pains you are talking about, I suggest sleeping on a bed instead of the floor to lessen it." She suggested

Taking the woman's advice, she pushed herself up off the ground with exceeding care. Stumbling to her feet, Midori shuffled towards the bed and fell carelessly onto the soft mattress. Scrunching her nose, she smelt the faint scent of that cat on her sheets.

"Halibel?" she called out, hoping the woman was still there

Turning her head, she saw that she indeed was still there. Sighing, she decided to continue with her question,

"What's wrong with him?"

"Hmm?"

"Grimmjow, why is he such an…ass?" she asked, rephrasing her question

"It is his true nature. If I am right, he was probably the same as a human. It is…natural for him to act like this. Either that or this is his way of coping with his emotions." She replied

"Coping with his emotions?"

"You have figured that he does not like to be looked down upon or criticized right?" She nodded, "Well, I suppose that many people during his life as a human had done that, so, he is trying to make up for it now. I'm guessing he wants other people to realize with his tough exterior that he should not be taken lightly." She explained

"That would explain a lot, especially him wanting to kill me all the time." She said sighing

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I tease him frequently, almost on a daily basis. But, until recently, he hadn't been so rough. He only used to shove me or punch me when I harassed him, but lately, he's been strangling me."

Midori found realization in her own words. There must have been something she said that had crossed the thin – very thin – line that protected her from being killed.

"Have you tried to apologize to him?" Halibel suggested

"Been there, haven't done that. He doesn't give me the time; he goes straight to wanting to kill me."

"I see. Try to catch him when he is busiest then. It gives you the time to apologize and it keeps him busy from killing you." She said before leaving

Midori pondered about Halibel's advice.

The only time Grimmjow ever seemed busy enough was when he was beating or killing other people. And that was a time she never really wanted to see him. Sighing, she knew that she was going to have to face him whether he was busy or not.

"Midori, I have another suggestion." Sophia piped up, her voice a bit uncertain

"Go ahead."

"Well, you can always apologize to him in another way other than talking. Like, doing something for him that he wants to do; that way, you can get it off his hands and he'll appreciate it."

"What can I do that he can't? He's stronger than me." She pointed out, "Hey, I forgot, didn't Halibel need something?"

"Um, yeah, but she'll probably come back later."

Rolling over on the bed, Midori stared up at the ceiling. It seemed impossible for her to talk to Grimmjow other than teasing him.

_Teasing…_

"That's it!" she yelled out, sitting up right on the bed

"Oww…" she moaned out, instantly grabbing her head as the throb became a sharp pain once again

"Are you okay?" Sophia asked, worry etching in her voice

"I'm fine, but I have a way I can apologize to him." She explained blissfully

* * *

For a moment, Midori was relieved of her pain, the split second being a piece of heaven itself.

"I've seen you all day, it's getting quite irritating." A voice called from behind her, because it was drowsy and slow, she didn't recognize it, "What are you doing in my room anyways?"

That thin layer of carelessness over a horde of cruelty, the way each word sent a shiver down her spine – Grimmjow, the man who would one day be the death of her.

Not today though.

He was tired. Slumped by his own drowsiness, he leaned against the door frame for support. His eyes were glazed, his eyelids halfway to their destination and dream of closing. His hair was a chaos, azure strands falling in front of his face rather than the usual three.

This was her chance.

She could apologize to him now, when he was too tired to attack her. However, the thought was bitter. Why apologize to him now if he might forget it in the morning?

"What are you doing in my room?" the question split through her thoughts, bringing her back to reality

"I was looking for you." She replied bluntly

He snorted. With that, he pushed past her, stumbling to burnt mass that once was his bed. Stopping in front of it, he looked at it and kicked it once. He huffed as a few ashes fell to the ground.

"Looks like you're sleeping on the ground." She said smiling

"Yeah right." He mumbled

"Where else are you going to sleep?" she asked

He didn't reply to her, but instead walked out of his room. Confused, Midori followed him through the halls, recognition dawning upon her. This was the way to _her_ room.

"Hey!" she yelled out, enraged at him

Grimmjow ignored her outburst, continuing to walk towards her room. Outraged that he even considered her room, she ran ahead, stopping in front of him and ceasing his way to her room.

"Move."

"No, you are not taking my room."

"Yes I can, and yes I will. You owe me." He stated plainly, walking around her

"Owe you? For what?" she yelled

"For kicking and head butting me." He said over his shoulder

Before she could reply, she heard the door leading to her room open. Growling, she stormed to her room, only to make it to her door in time for it to slam into her face.

"Grimmjow!"

When she heard no reply, Midori grew frustrated. Grabbing the handle, she shook it violently, maybe using a bit too much force as she heard something drop on the other side of the room. Backing up, she placed both hands on the wall behind her for a brace – lifted one leg…

And unsuccessfully didn't kick the door down.

Cursing, she decided to go to last resorts. Reaching behind her, she grabbed her Zanpakuto, a fairly large fan made of steel. Each tip curved into hook like shape, the point glinting with bloodlust.

Raising the closed weapon, she brought it down aggressively on the handle, splitting it from the door. Splinters of wood drifted to the floor, an obvious hole now visible in the wood. Lifting her foot, she kicked the door once again, this time, succeeding in opening it. Looking towards her bed, she saw that Grimmjow as fast asleep sprawled over her mattress.

Storming over to him, she didn't care what he would do to her.

"You moronic – _thwack_ – annoying – _thwack_ – bastard!"

She finished her sentence and beating, her closed fan still hanging precariously over the panther's head.

"What the hell?" he grumbled, the grogginess of sleep numbing the pain a bit

"Wake up! – _Thwack."_

"What the hell woman?" he yelled, the last hit fully waking him to the pain

Turning onto his back, Midori noticed the bright red imprint of her fan on his cheek. Apparently, she had missed his skull and smacked his cheek instead. Whichever, it still enlightened her that she had hit him somehow.

"Out." She stated, pointing out the door with her fan

"No, I can't sleep anywhere else."

"The floor outside my room is quite comfy." She rejoined

"Like you would know, mutt." He mumbled, a lopsided grin dancing on his features

_Thwack._

"Out!"

Hearing no reply from the panther, she glared irritably down at him. One look at him though, and she softened a bit. He was out. It seemed that fatigue and her assaults seemed to do him in for good, as he didn't wake up when she tapped him lightly on the head.

"Great." She mumbled under her breath

Frustrated and tired herself, Midori threw her fan onto the desk a few feet away from the bed. She considered dragging the male out of her room, but it appeared to be too much work at the moment. Giving up to exhaustion, she threw herself onto the bed, next to Grimmjow.

She did find it uncomfortable sharing a bed with him, but as long as he stayed unconscious, she would be fine…she hoped.

* * *

I would really love to hear your thoughts! And thank you to those who have been reviewing my stories. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Woot! I guess sleeping in class helps me regain my energy for the night so I can type these things out. I'm happy with this chapter, but I feel like something is missing. If you feel that way, PM me that way I don't feel wierd and alone =( Nah, no need to. But if you do feel like something in this chapter needs to be added, please feel free to tell me. Thank you!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The morning in Las Noches crept up slowly, like a thief in the night, patient and waiting for the perfect attack. The same way slumber had fallen amongst her the previous night, unlike a certain someone who remained asleep beside her. Grimmjow was slumbering beside her, his face softened considerably, the usual witty and brutal grin turned into a gentle frown. And without the harsh glare of his eyes, he seemed rather innocent.

She had been grateful that Grimmjow had been asleep throughout the night, more grateful to find every part of her in tact and still working. However, it didn't stop her from seeing a pillow gripped tightly in his hand, unusually close to her face; which made her ponder if the panther had waken up or hallucinated about suffocating her.

Other from that, the night went uneventful and harmless.

Cold. It was the only word that formed in her head as she felt the smooth sheets slide from her body, exposing her to the naturally chilly air. Shivering, she turned half way, seeing as Grimmjow thieved the blankets to himself, unaware of it.

"Bastard." She mumbled, reaching to grab the sheet

As she gripped the sheets, she tugged, only for Grimmjow to hug it closer to his body, preventing her from grabbing a portion. Half asleep and frustrated, Midori tugged the sheet harder – a bit too hard – causing the sheet to flip the panther and send him off the bed.

She smiled as she heard a whispered curse, followed by an aggravated growl.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice still laced with drowsiness

"You took all of my blanket." She replied, her eyes closed as sleep started to overcome her

"So?" he slurred out

"You first took my bed, and then you take my blanket. Next thing I know, you'll be taking over my whole room."

"Well, I will for a while."

Confused, she turned around and watched as he stood up, raising his hands high above his head in a stretch. A yawn accompanied soon after. Sniffling, he shrugged and said,

"Well, my room is burnt and I don't feel like sleeping with guys."

"And whose fault is it that your room is burnt?"

"Yours." He said bluntly

"How is it my fault? You're the power greedy bastard that decided to test his new arm in his own room."

Turning away from him, she placed her face into her pillow, the faint scent of herself mixed with him invading her nostrils. However, she didn't take notice how Grimmjow didn't reply to her comment, but instead remained silent as he sat on the bed. She did take notice though of the large cracking sound that resonated in the room, the sound of wood blistering piercing her ears.

"What the-" her sentence was abruptly cut short

As she turned, she caught sight of a flaming mass near her bed, upon later recognition; it had been her dresser, where all her clothes had been kept. Shocked and outraged, she continued to stare at the flames, ignoring as the heat licked at her unprotected skin.

"Grimmjow…"

"Now you'll let me stay, right?" he asked, turning to look at her, his arm still raised towards the fire

"Grimmjow – put it out." She said bluntly, her eyes never leaving the flames

"Let me stay." He said, the sentence more of a command than a question

"Put it out or for as long as you stay here, your sword will be permanently shoved up your-"

"Okay, okay. No need to go all medieval on me." He said waving his hand defensively

Midori watched contently as Grimmjow grabbed the sheet off her bed, using it to suffocate the fire of air. Sure it meant now she had no blanket, but it was better than having no room – like him.

"So what? You letting me stay?" he asked as he threw the blackened blanket onto the floor, clapping his hands of dust

"It's not like you're giving me a choice."

With that said, a smile crept onto his face, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Before she had time to comprehend it, Grimmjow had jumped onto the mattress, pouncing towards the bathroom door. The last thing she knew was the sound of the door slamming forcefully as his laughter passed through the thick wood.

* * *

In thirty three seconds, it would be exactly two hours that Grimmjow had locked himself in the bathroom. She would know, considering that she was sitting in front of the door, leg shaking as her mind tried to block out any liquid thoughts. It didn't help any better that Grimmjow was in the shower, a steamy mist seeping from under the door.

Under her persistent and loud knocks, Grimmjow had continued to take his long shower, once and a while threatening her.

"C'mon Grimmjow, I thought cats were suppose to hate water." She complained through the door

"Too bad, this kitty likes it." His voice drifted through the door

"Damn it Grimmjow! It's my bathroom, out!" she yelled, giving the door one good pound

She heard the shower stop, the squeak of the handle being turned vigorously. A few seconds later, the door swung open, her eyes traveling upwards. There, Grimmjow was glaring down at her. And for a few seconds, she had forgotten completely about everything else.

His typically spiked hair was washed down, the tips dripping with droplets of water that would occasionally fall onto his body where it would trail further down that left her mind to wander. His pale skin was glistening with water, each trail of water tracing each crevice and curve of his body, emphasizing them further. A thin towel covered the lower portion of his half, the only thing holding it up was his fist at his side

"Well, are you going to move?" he asked

Snapping out of her daze, she shook her head slightly, flustered. Never to have been done around him, Midori felt her cheeks blaze, a signal of blood rushing in her veins, or what it had been called when alive – a blush.

"Sorry." She mumbled, scrambling to her feet

Averting her gaze, she tip toed her way around Grimmjow, careful so that not one part of her body came in contact with his. He indeed looked at her weirdly for a moment, before passing it off as a girl thing.

As Midori was in the bathroom, she thought about Grimmjow, who was currently changing in her room. With the simple turn of a handle and a push, she would be able to see him. But, what was she thinking? She hated him. So why did she blush when she saw him?

It was becoming too confusing for her, giving up as a faint memory of the pain in her head returned.

* * *

"I'm going."

She nodded, letting ashes fall through her fingers, whether it was wood or clothes, she would never know. Sighing, she looked up at him and asked,

"Where are you going?"

He opened his mouth, a smart aleck comment about escape his lips.

"Wait, let me guess," she said, raising a finger to silence him, "None of my business, right?" she asked

His eyes scanned her for a moment, the smirk not able to be concealed anymore. Nodding, he walked over to the door, staring at the gaping hole plaguing the once beautiful door. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at her quizzically.

"What? Don't you see the resemblance? It looks like you," giggling, she continued, "You both are as stiff as a board, a gaping hole in you, and are both boring."

Ignoring the death glare that was given to her, she told him to just pull open the door. Still glaring at her, he did so with a bit too much force, the hinges squeaking painfully loud.

"Ah, don't break it more than it is already." She warned him

Huffing, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. Flinching at the bang, she shook her head, knowing that he would've done that.

"I wonder where he's going?" she thought aloud, the thought drifting into her mind

It never did occur to her, but Grimmjow didn't really have anywhere to go. With the Ryoka on the loose, he had done nothing but create trouble. He should not have had any missions, or anything to do with them. Also, there was nothing else to do around this white hell, besides create trouble which of course came naturally to him.

Groaning, she knew where he was going.

Even though he is the cruelest man ever to life or die, he still had some respect to others. She knew that he was going to repay his debt to that so called "woman" for replacing his arm. Then, he was probably going to ask for another favor. Typical.

Standing, Midori walked out of her room, following the faint scent of Grimmjow, hoping to find him before he got into any trouble. If that was possible.

* * *

**A/N: **I would love to hear your reviews. Especially those who regularly read and review my stories. Arigatou! ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey there to all my fans! I'm sorry I haven't been able to publish this chapter as soon as I hoped. But, with my computer having viruses to my teachers piling on the homework, I just didn't know where to start. But, with Spring Break here, I plan to write as many chapters as possible. And thank you to all of you that could wait this long. Here is the sixth chapter, and I hope you like it! And remember, I like feedback, be harsh and point out every single little error in my story and I will fix it...in the future...sometime...  
**

* * *

Chapter 6**

He didn't stop.

She had known he wouldn't, because to Grimmjow, backing down was fear, was weakness, was the one trait of every being that he dared not to surrender to. Now, he was paying himself to the consequences of it.

Just a few yards away, Grimmjow lay on the ground beaten and bruised. His eyes threatened to fall close as his mind and body fought to stay alive. Blood seeped from his wounds, his skin growling paler from blood loss. His breathing slowed, becoming shallow to the point where his chest rarely moved.

And he was in pain – physically and mentally. His body was starting to fail him, the blood and energy draining. His mind did not have the strength or ability to block the excruciating pain that accompanied every wound – every gash, every scrape, every bruise. Nor was his mind able to submit to the fact that he had lost.

Only his eyes – a fiery arcane blue that stretched as far as the oceans, catching the significant gleam of the sun, was the one thing that showed life. No longer were they furious, but miserable.

Absently, her knees and hands dragged across the white sands, her body moving towards Grimmjow. His eyes roamed towards her form, questioning. Her crawling slowed, and she paused before him and for a moment he could have been a ghost, mere souls that yearned for something, but transparent wisps of bodies could not compare to the aching that swarmed his eyes.

"It's not like you to lose," she began quietly, her voice wavering at the forced softness as the urge to yell at him pounded her conscious, "But it's happened twice now."

"Have I?" he croaked out, the roughness of his voice mingling with pain, "I hadn't noticed."

The sound of metal clashing rang in her ears, draining the harshness of his words.

"And you think I haven't? What about Aizen-sama and the rest? Do you think they haven't?" she asked him coolly

That threw him; his eyes widened and a flicker of fear danced across his face. The realization of his mistakes had finally hit him, as he finally took note of the danger that he had caused upon himself.

"What am I going to do?" he spoke up, his head turning in shame

He hid his expression almost immediately, but the image of his anguished eyes hit her full force, burning through her mind. She had never known that losing meant that much to him. But then, she never thought about it – what his life could've been when he was alive. For all she knew, his life now could be so much better than it was then.

"The only thing you can do. Face it."

"What?"

Midori glared at him. The fight behind her had become intensive, as the faint glimpse of the former third Espada had resurrected. The intensity of the fight was nothing but a slight spark against the intensity of Grimmjow's fear that was doing little in this situation.

"You need to face the fact that you have lost. Accept it. And once you do, accept the consequences that will follow. It is the easiest way to do it rather than running."

His lip curled in revulsion. "Never."

"Grimmjow," she sighed out, finding it hard to meet his gaze that continued to grow distant from her, watching cobalt fade darker into lifelessness

The more and more she pleaded, the more she seemed stupider. Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques in whose blood was what many would pronounce poisonous, who was nothing but death himself wrapped in flesh and the heart of lead, who was every sin that saints would cower in, would never reason with anyone, much less her; yet she continued with every wasted breath.

"Face it?" the word spat out his mouth as though it was rancid, "They'll kill me Midori," her name. She hadn't realized he had actually said her name until later realization, as the nickname "woman" had always been used, "They don't care what will happen to me. For all I know, they will be happy to get rid of me, especially Tousen. They don't care about any of us, or each other, just themselves."

The words were coming faster now; the cruelty lay behind each word impacting her like an avalanche. She was becoming restless; her mind not able to resist her temper that defiantly hated Grimmjow with a passion.

"Grimmjow," she hissed out, her hand raising

Midori didn't slap him in the usual demure way of many film scenes, because her life did not run accordingly to the words of a script, except to the orders of a deadly conscious.

She punched him.

The silence that had followed was heavier than the horde of words that flowed out of his mouth, heavier than her tempers desire of silencing him with actions too complicated to heal with words.

"You…" he gasped out, the pain of his injuries and the shock stopping his sentence. Even has he clenched at his chest, she could see the blood that leaked through his fingers. "You hit me!"

Glancing down at her fist, she noticed the bright scarlet liquid that flecked her skin. If it wasn't for the fact that it was blood, it would've looked like she had painted her own hand, using her skin as her canvas.

"I'm sorry." she croaked out, her voice failing her at the wrong moment

If she hadn't seen the blood, she probably would never figure why Grimmjow was furious at her for hitting him. It was not like it was the first time she did it. But she realized, Grimmjow could not see her emotions, or anybody's for that matter. He could not see that what he was saying was raising her temper. One sharp sentence and a quick reflex of pain – to him, it was a hit for nothing.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, stunned by her own actions, "I didn't mean to. My temper got the best of me."

He was breathing quickly, eyes half shut as they watered with wanton tears of pain. She could see the way he looked at her though, as though she was Aizen himself. His hand clutched desperately at his chest, the injury bleeding profusely.

"Go," he whispered through the pain, waving his hand in a indiscriminate direction

"No," she shook her head in defiance, scooting closer to him, "We have to go back, you need medical treatment soon."

"Go," he yelled out wincing, "I'm not very rational when I'm pissed at someone, especially you."

"Well, you aren't very intimidating when you're the one yelling out in pain." She snapped back, her temper flaring dangerously

"I'm not yelling out in-"

With her bare palm, she slapped it roughly against one of his injuries, applying pressure. She heard the painful cry escape his dry lips, not before hearing the whimper of a desperate will to suppress it.

"Really now?" she asked him

A burst of life entered him, a shock of vibrancy that seemed to regenerate him. "Fine! Take me back! But I swear, when you're asleep, you won't wake up! So you better hope you dream peacefully." He threatened, his eyes narrowing dangerously

If she could handle Aizen and the other superiors, she could handle Grimmjow.

She could…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The dreadful darkness coiled around her, images of teeth flashed above her and her helplessness as claws raked down on her, from her neck, to her chest, into her heart…

She woke screaming in terror, eyes bloodshot with restlessness, arms thrashing.

There was a figure above her, cerulean eyes glaring down at her with hate, dear god, he had come for her, his hand reaching to kill her-

Cool fingertips brushed against her forehead.

The contact made her take a sharp intake of breath, a cool sweat to break out as she calmed at the cooling touch. She fell back, shivering at the cool air that swept from under her. Shivering, she stared up at the face of Grimmjow.

"You don't have to scream." He muttered, stroking a strand of hair from her face, "Just the fact that you're having nightmares already is fun." He said smiling

She thrust his arm away, turning her back to him. She heard him chuckle, the sound of ice cracking as she slipped into darkness that suffocated her.

"So, has my threat reached its peak yet?" he asked

Sighing, she sniffled slightly, "No. You have no affect on me whatsoever."

"You're lying." He stated serenely, "And you can't even do that well."

"How do you know that?" she inquired curiously

"Well," he started, a smirk tugging at his lips, "I'd like some sleep you know. I suppose four times is more than enough to be wakened in any time period of the night. And if you scream any louder, Aizen will be more than likely to find us."

It was true, with Grimmjow's life on the line, she didn't have the heart to just give him up to Aizen and watch him die. So, in response, she and Grimmjow had fled to the Tres Cifras where they were forced to share a room.

"I healed you; you can't do anything to me. You're still in debt, remember?"

"Ah," he said, the hum of redemption piercing her ears, "I forgot about that. Oh well, I guess it more fun to watch you wither in fear than kill you."

He yawned and just like him, stretched like a cat, hogging majority of the bed. "If you keep me awake, unless it's in an interesting way," he drawled out, quickly glancing at her playfully, "I will personally visit your dreams and kill you. And if you somehow survive that, I will kill you when you wake up."

"It's not like I can control it." She explained

"Would you rather me tape it shut?"

She kept silent, hearing the soft snicker of triumph overcome the room. Suddenly, she became very aware of the position she was in, and how wrong it was.

He was warm, one arm draped carelessly behind his head, his eyes were closed tiredly, lashes bitten with frost. His other arm was tossed over her waist, forcing her to use him as a pillow, which she found very nerving.

"Grimmjow, mind letting go of me?" she whispered out

"No." he said bluntly, "Why not?" she asked

"Well, this bed is rather small. If we were in any other position, we would be uncomfortable."

"You mean you would be uncomfortable."

"That's a possibility." He shrugged

"Let me go you monster." She whispered harshly

As she heard no reply any time soon, she looked up from her struggles to see Grimmjow staring down at her blankly. His eyes were hard, not cold nor icy, just a hardness that she cringed in.

"You should watch what you say."

"But you are a monster. You feel nothing at all, you don't care about anyone, and you kill with no mercy. That right there is no regular being, that is a monster."

"I'm not one." He said coolly, "If I was, you would be dead."

Midori froze. He was right. For all the things she classified him as a monster for, she realized that everything was not applied to her. He would become angry at her, but it was in a still and subtle way, unlike most ways with other people.

She opened her mouth to ask a question, but felt the brush of his fingers graze across her lips.

The mouth was incredibly sensitive, the touch of a finger so profound, that she fell silent at such a wordless command. It reminded her too much of her heart, the feeling of it being more intimate than the command of a speech.

Some poisons you would react differently to, yet your heart ceased to beat all the same.

"Sleep." He told her. And surprisingly, she had.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^.^ Comments would be appreciated and loved!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Well, this chapter actually came out faster than I thought. Well, here is chapter seven. I would also like to thank, **cheeky half-demon**, **Thierry Mist**,** I'llxBexUrxEnigma2010** for reviewing most of the time. I would like to thank everyone else for reviewing. Oh, and for the record, I had rewritten the first chapter for this story. I just added some stuff to it, nothing drastic.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7**

She stumbled down the stairs with a groan, rubbing her forehead as though it could rub away the dream.

_Teeth gleaming… claws reaching over her head… cold cerulean eyes staring blankly at her…_

Midori had dreamed it all in peculiar detail for every sleeping moment, the temporary awaking being the only solitary she had of peace. That is until he had showed up, comforting and torturing her.

By all the laws of life, he should have killed her already. She should be buried deep under the sand dunes, pushing yellow daisies up onto the surface only to have them stomped on by him. It should've been a happily ever dead after.

But, with reality being the cruel and evil ass it was, she was still alive, everyday a living torture.

"Morning," a voice called out

Looking towards the voice, she scowled at the male panther that was finishing up a bowl of food. What it was, she did not know, and decided to keep it at that.

"You look like something the cat dragged in." a new deep voice piped up

She looked around, spotting the orange haired afro bobbing across the room, and smiled lightly. At least one of the Privaron was still alive.

"Haven't touched her," Grimmjow started his eyes drifting from his food to her, "I figured that since you woke me up four times, I'd just stay awake. So I took a shower." Well, that explained why he was walking around shirtless, his hair tousled and damp.

"Well, how do you explain me ending up on the floor?" she asked him, making her way to the pantry in hopes to find something edible

"I don't know. Like I said, you fit perfectly with the floor. You were made for it." He said, the insult rolling from his tongue as though it were a simple shrug of the shoulders

"And your sword was made perfectly to fit up your-"

"Hey!" Gantenbainne yelled out, fitting his massive body between her and Grimmjow, blocking the incoming glare that was meant for her. "We don't need a massacre in this place right now."

"Gaten, do you have anything to eat here that is enough for _two_?" she asked sticking her tongue out at Grimmjow

"Hmm, we do have soup. That's it probably." He shrugged

Midori huffed, turning away from the two males. She then heard a faint smack, followed by a hushed whispered yell, "Don't piss her off!"

"Why not?" Grimmjow spoke up loudly, making sure she would hear

"I don't know how to cook and I doubt you do either. Unless you want to starve, I suggest you don't piss her off until after she's done cooking." Gaten explained

"And he's right. Piss me off and I'll hide all the non cook food here." She said slamming a cabinet close, "Then I can laugh as one of you kills yourself with a kitchen appliance."

"Eh, not like that will happen. I probably don't even know how to use them, more or less the names of them." Grimmjow said, standing with an empty bowl in his hand

She raised her hand, waving her fingers towards the bowl signaling that she would take it. Grimmjow tossed it carelessly at her, only her quick reflexes saving her from having a bruised toe.

"Okay then, this is a spoon," she said lifting a spoon from the counter, waving it in front of his face, "Do you know what it's used for?"

"Hitting you." He replied bluntly, grabbing the spoon from her hands and smacking her lightly on the forehead

Midori growled lightly, her eyes narrowing as she snatched the spoon back from him, placing both that and the bowl into the sink. Walking back to Grimmjow, she examined the bandages that were tightly constricting his upper torso, a thin line of blood forming from the gash.

"It's time to change." She said, placing a hand on his chest lightly

She saw him wince painfully, and out of instinct, withdrew her hand quickly. Tossing him an apologetic look, he nodded and walked back to the room, placing a hand over his chest to soothe the pain.

"Gaten," she started, but he beat her to her question, "The bandages are in the bathroom, in the cabinet above the sink." He replied

She nodded her thanks, retreating to the room where Grimmjow waited for her…impatiently. As she entered the room, she was welcomed by Grimmjow yelling profanities at his wounds and her, all the while removing his bandages.

"You should wait for me you know." She said sitting next to him on the bed, "Now look, you made your wound bleed more." She said, carefully removing the rest of the bandages

"Just bandage it woman," Ah, there it was, the oh so infamous nickname for every girl and woman he made contact with, "It hurts like hell." He mumbled

"Well, you wouldn't have this wound if you would have just walked away," she started heading into the bathroom that was connected to their room, "But no, you just had to fight until you were almost dead."

"You're going against your own advice you know," he said, flinching as she came back into the room, holding antibiotics in one hand

"What are you talking about?" she asked, unscrewing the cap slowly, watching as his eyes looked warily at it

"You said I should face it. Face the fact that I have lost and face the consequences. Well, with you keeping me here, I can't exactly do that can I?" he asked smirking

"You have a point there. But would you rather face Aizen on the brink of death? Or would you rather do it where you have at least some chance of getting out alive?" she asked him

He sneered at her, averting his gaze as she placed the cap on the bed. Kneeling before him, she gently grabbed the towel she had dropped previously on the floor and poured alcohol on it.

"Now, this will sting." She warned him, placing the bottle on the ground

"Just do it. I've been in worse-" he hissed in sharply as she pressed the cloth over his wound, applying little pressure

She stood up, still keeping the cloth over his wound, as blood continued to drip from the wound, staining it red. Sitting on the bed next to him, she placed a warm hand on his back gently.

"I told you it would sting." She whispered, as though talking loudly would make the pain worsen

Grimmjow was bent over in pain, his eyes closed shut tightly in attempts to block out the physical torture that was being inflicted on him. Lifting the cloth, Midori dabbed the wound a couple more times before letting it drop to the floor.

After a few cuss words and a warning smack to the arm to keep still, Grimmjow was bandaged nicely once again, the wound lightly bleeding.

"Was that so bad?" she asked him as she cleaned up

"Hn, it's not like it hurt or anything." he said. She turned to look at him and saw his eyes brimming with tears, but nonetheless, his face was as hard and cold as always. She let the soon to be tears slide however.

"You'll have such a lovely scar after it heals." She told him, patting him lightly on the shoulder

He was mostly in one piece by now. It had been a couple of days since he was almost killed and sent to hell, but at least he was alive. He had been able to walk after the first two days, but, he was still weak, she knew that much. She knew he was in a lot of pain – more than he wanted to admit.

Grimmjow looked up at her and frowned, his eyes searching her face. Confused, she asked him what was wrong.

"Come." He said, patting to the space beside him

She nodded, obliging to his rather strange command. Sitting next to him, he raised his hand and pressed it against her cheek. Eyes widening, her breath hitched in her throat. His face was impassive, as it always was, but she had come to notice the little details the spoke clearly to her. The way his eyes were glazed as he intensely focused on her, the little flicker of emotion that came to his eyes.

"You should be careful what you do to yourself." He spoke finally

His voice broke her from her concentration, broke her from reading the careful language of his body.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly so that her voice wouldn't crack

"I'm talking about the cut on your cheek. What did you do?" he asked, releasing his hold on her cheek

Raising her hand, she ran her fingertips along her skin, feeling the breaking of skin right below her right eye.

"Oh, I don't know. I didn't realize I had that." She pointed out

Grimmjow reached over and grabbed the towel from her hand, bringing it up to her face. However, as the smell of the alcohol reached her sensitive nose, her body pounced up. Covering her cut with her hand, she shook her head.

"You are not putting that on my cut." She protested

"C'mon, you're cut is ten times less painful as mine and I could handle it." He said as he stood up carefully, wincing slightly at his actions

"Well, I don't care. I will not let you near me with that." She said pointing at the towel, her mouth turned into a disgusted frown

Much to her surprise, Grimmjow had moved quickly. His forearm pinned her neck to the wall, his body close to hers to which her struggles were no avail in such small areas. She had to admit, Grimmjow was still stronger than her even though he was close to being dead.

"I'm starting to like this position." He muttered, a smirk dancing in his eyes

"Well I'm not." She muttered back, trying to grab for the towel

Before she could stop him, Grimmjow had placed the towel firmly on her cheek, making sure to apply an even amount of pressure that would assure that the cut was clean. Even though it was such a small cut, Midori's pain sensors were highly sensitive. So, she did the only thing she could do at the time.

She screamed.

"Stop screaming Midori." He ordered sharply, pressing the towel harder into her cut

She breathed in sharply. There it was again, her name. It was twice already that he had called her by her actual name. Not "woman" or "bitch", which, for reasons she would love to murder, was actually true. She was a female dog, nothing to deny about there.

Nonetheless, she had stopped screaming. She had forced herself to. The penetrating eyes of Grimmjow, the endless ocean orbs that swept away any emotion. The sharp gleam of his mask, each fang flawless of any damage, the tips showing a past of blood and hate.

"That's better." He spoke, his voice gentle and quieter.

Tenderly, he lifted the towel from her cheek. He leaned in, his mouth grazing her cheek as softly as air. He blew on her cut, the cool air relieving the pain. She let out a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering close.

This was nothing like Grimmjow.

Sooner or later, the pain would grab hold of her, never letting her go as it dragged her deeper into an abyss of nothing, where she would be alone…afraid…She would fall among the pathetic fallen, where their souls were nothing but wisps of air, a faint whisper of memories and emotions that once meant their whole life. She remained strong on the outside, but inside, her heart was empty, too many memories of useless and cruel words strung on a line of darkness that once surrounded her when alive.

"Midori," A voice called out

"Get off!" she shrieked, her eyes snapping in wide terror

Every time he had cut her with harsh words, sliced her with unemotional – worse – disapproving looks, every bruise that held the imprints of his hands – all the anger, injustice, sorrow had burrowed deep within her, cowering in fear. All in that one word, her name, it had ripped itself free of her, raging like a tidal wave.

"Hey, what the hell?"

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she sobbed out, grabbing her head in pain

Midori breathed in erratically, shocked at how strong her memories were. And another tumbled onto another, creating a pile of ache.

"What's wrong?"

She looked up, and through the blur of tears, she saw the face of Grimmjow. Even through the tears, she noticed the bright cerulean eyes that stared at her. Endless orbs seemed to see right through her, looking at her as though she was a thing piece of glass.

It was too much. She did what she had promised herself never to do.

Unthinking, she reached out a hand for help.

* * *

It hadn't taken Sophia long to figure that Midori was missing.

First, she storms out of the room claiming to see Grimmjow, which was always a sign of a catastrophe about to happen. Soon, she finds out that Grimmjow is missing after battling the Ryoka. Yet, Midori was no where to be seen either.

She traveled recklessly now. Her nerves were on nerves, her mind frying from the thoughts of possibilities of everything that could have happened. She moved from place to place, with high hopes of spotting Midori perfectly fine; living and breathing.

But, like Murphy's Law stated, what can go wrong, will go wrong. A twisted sense of meaning, but all the more true.

No matter, Sophia would find her.

And when she did, she was in for an earful.

* * *

One evening, days after her outburst, she finally felt sane enough to face Grimmjow.

To her intense relief, she had found him easily, sitting in one of the chairs in the dining area, clutching a cup of water. The dimly lit room softened his sharp features, making him look somewhat rational and sweet.

When he saw her, the panther sighed, his eyes filling with relief.

A long silence followed as Midori did not know what to do. She kept a safe distance from him, not knowing if he was going to walk away or rip her to shreds. If it had been her in his place, she would be holding a bat instead of a cup.

"Are you…okay?" he asked hesitant, his eyes searching her for lies, "Or am I going to have to throw you off this roof?"

She smiled timidly, "I'm okay but you shouldn't really tell me your death plan for me in case I'm lying."

"Might not be your death plan. Just a way to knock sense into you. If I was going to kill you, it would be classic and simple." He said smirking

Slowly, in case he did think she was lying, she slid into a chair next to him, hearing the thump of his finger against the glass.

"Umm, Grimmjow?"

He looked at her sideways, the slight glimpse of a guilty bruise coming forth. "Yeah?"

"I…uh…" Sorry I went medieval bitch on you? Sorry I threw every possible object at high velocity at you? She didn't know how to start. Hell, she barely knew what had happened.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue.

"I'm sorry." she said before she could stop herself, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." She finished

She gazed hopefully at Grimmjow, hoping that he would listen to her apology and not kill her for bludgeoning him with a lamp. She saw his eyes, noticing the dark bags that marred his pale skin.

"What you did," he said, looking away, "It…doesn't matter."

"It does." She said confused

"No. It doesn't. You…" he swallowed hard, looking back at her, "What you're going through, it's not just you. I know what you're going through. I know the pain. If I couldn't handle it, I know you wouldn't be able to."

He finished shakily, placing a hand on hers cautiously.

"Just remember, what you did, I don't blame you." He said standing

She watched him curiously. How could he possibly know what she was going through? How is it possible for him to feel the emotional pain she was feeling? He had no emotions.

He slid the cup of water towards her, releasing his hand from the top of her hand. He lifted his eyes to meet her and she gasped. In his eyes, she saw the broken pieces of a soul. She saw the years of attempts to fix it, the failing and trying again. His soul…it seemed as though barbed wire had wrapped around his body, leaving him still, vulnerable and weak.

"I'll be in the room. Feel free to join any time you want." He said softly

She watched his form retreat to the room, discerning the slowness of his steps, the way his head hung low.

Looking down at the glass of water, she noticed it was full, not once being put the lips of Grimmjow.

He's tired; just let him get some rest. He'll be fine in the morning. She told herself this, told herself this lie until she was satisfied.

Because she knew the truth hurt far too much.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it, the end of chapter 7.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Well here is the 8th chapter for my story. I just love Spring Break. However, I am not going to dedicate my life to writing my story, but I am not going to neglect them either. For my Nuada story, and for those of you that have read it, I have not abandoned the story, I simply just need to get the chapter back. I had written a chapter, but I had saved it to one of my flashdrives which I do not know where I put. I do not want to rewrite the chapter because I am happy with the original, so once I find the flashdrive, I will immediately publish it. As for this story, I will continue. Though I must say, it gets harder as I go. But I do have one idea for this story that will last at least five or more chapters, you will just have to wait and see though. = P  
**

* * *

Chapter 8**

For the next few days, life had been surprisingly normal.

Except for this sole and dire question that haunted Midori night and day, following her like a demented shadow.

Except for Grimmjow's strange behavior. There was this emotion in his eyes that she kept seeing, like a rare gem that only shined once. It was foreign and she couldn't quite work out what or who it was for.

Except for Aizen.

It had been weeks since Grimmjow and she had fled Las Noches, taking residence in Tres Cifras. She hadn't heard nor seen nothing of the man, not hearing anything about their disappearance, or seeing anybody looking for them. The tenseness of their situation was becoming worse, to a position where she considered turning themselves in.

On the surface, life was smooth and faultless. Below, the waters were lurking with beasts, each one waiting in a murky gloom.

* * *

"Wake up," she started blandly, shaking his shoulder lightly. He groaned quietly, swatting around him in no particular area. Sighing, she shook him slightly harder, hearing a moan grumble in the back of his throat, "Grimmjow, wake up."

"Why?" his muffled voice spoke through the fabric of the pillow

"I need to talk to you."

"Not a good enough reason." He told her, waving his hand to send her away, "Now go away. I need my rest."

"Grimmjow, please wake up." She pleaded, this time shoving his shoulder causing him to grunt in pain

His head was turned away from her, but for some reason, she knew that he was awake. Quietly, she walked around to the foot of the bed, climbing onto the mattress. It was true. As she lay on her back, Grimmjow stared at her intently, never blinking or looking away.

"What?" he asked gently, yet to no surprise, his voice still was unemotional

"What had happened to me?" she asked quietly, reaching out to his face. Soothingly, she stroked the darkened bruise that was etched deeply into his forehead. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the strokes of her hand on his long neglected skin.

He did not reply straight away, but it did not matter to neither of them. Grimmjow lay intent as her hand slowly stroked his forehead, the contact of skin barely a graze. His face had softened significantly, taking upon the look of a young and naive boy.

A light tingle raced across the skin of her neck, traveling done the base of her spine to settle contently at the small of her back. What had happened to her? Just a few days ago, Midori only had her sights on killing Grimmjow for all the things he had done to her. Now, she lay peacefully next to the panther, the thoughts of killing him bringing the impulse to smack herself.

What had happened that was so drastic that it was able to change her mind in mere days? How was that something in time able to make her views completely revolve to make her see the mistakes of her intentions?

"Midori," he sighed out, azure eyes finally opening lazily, as though he was on the verge of slumber.

And there was where the problem had arisen. Those three syllables, the three that made up her name, were repeated drastically over and over during countless years, yet once he said it; she craved to hear it more. Her ears strained with anticipation, waiting impatiently to hear those three syllables touch his lips.

Why was it that only he, not even she, was able to bring the satisfaction she desired from her name alone?

"You're a young Arrancar," he started, to which she nodded in agreement, "So you're still trying to cope with the memories that have returned to you when you had transformed right?"

She looked at him in puzzlement. She wondered how he would've known that she did not have her memories as a hollow, but they had returned somehow when she became an Arrancar.

"Well yeah. They had become foggy and difficult to remember when I was a hollow, but when Aizen turned me into an Arrancar, I remembered it all." She replied, her hand stopping in mid stroke

Dropping her hand, she looked away from Grimmjow. Her back had become tense, her mind urgently telling her to completely forget about it, faintly reminding her of the pain it had caused. But she couldn't help it. As a hollow, she had forgotten her memories, the one thing she held precious. As an Arrancar now, the memories had flooded her, coming all at once with no hesitation. Now, as she even thought about recalling a memory, a sharp pain shot through her head.

"You're like me." He whispered out

"What?" she asked in confusion, turning her attention back to Grimmjow

"When I was a hollow, my memories were lost," he explained as his eyes finally turned away from her, "But when Aizen turned me into an Arrancar, it came back, just like yours did; all at once."

His eyes squeezed shut, as though thinking about it had brought back the pain.

"But instead of having an emotional breakdown like you did," he said turning to her, a ghost of a smirk playing at his lips, "I decided to ignore them completely. I reasoned to myself that if I didn't feel anything, I wouldn't have to deal with the memories." He had finished, turning himself onto his back, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling

Midori said absolutely nothing, instead, she moved herself to become more comfortable. She rested her hands on his bandaged chest carefully, deciding to take advantage of his outstretched arm as a pillow. She felt the sudden intake of breath, the increase of his beating heart, the tensing of his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked edgily

"Getting comfortable." She replied calmly. In truth, she was burning on the inside, her mind screaming at her in a variety of principles and languages. But she'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of this moment. No matter how he had reacted, Grimmjow hadn't yet once made a movement in attempts to push her away.

"Since when did I give you permission to touch me?" he asked in a composed manner, yet she was sure she heard his voice waver

"The moment you didn't protest." She responded with a soft smile. "Besides, I know you don't want me to move. Like the other night." She said slyly

"Yes I do!" he yelled out

She tilted her head upwards, meeting his gaze. Grimmjow frowned a bit more, watching as a wide smile sported on her features, a slight chuckle rumbling in the back of her throat. In reality, Grimmjow did not want her to move at all.

"Don't need to get upset." She cooed

Grimmjow said nothing, but glared down at the woman that continued to use him as a pillow. Midori however, was enjoying herself.

"Grimmjow," she whispered. She reached up and with the tip of her index finger, pushed against the panther's nose. She laughed tenderly as he became cross eyed to glare at the finger that was shoved into his face. "You do know that if this subject bothers you, I won't bring it up again. I won't go out of my way to annoy you, unlike you do."

With that, she removed her finger and placed her hand back on his chest. If there were any questions about Grimmjow now…they had basically committed suicide.

Now that the questions were answered, Midori could do nothing but stare at him, blinking every few times as it seemed Grimmjow was pondering about something. He just lay there, staring up at the ceiling with no emotion sprawled across his face. For a moment, she had thought he had gone back to his old self. That is until he turned his head towards her, a smile gracing his lips.

There was a virtue there that told her that life was simpler, happier…at least for him. On some level, she wished she could have experienced those days herself, but on most levels, she was glad she hadn't.

"What's that smile for?" she asked quietly, "It's not like you."

Grimmjow thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure himself what had caused the act, because for every purpose he knew, she should've been dead by now. And yet, she wasn't. True, he was embarrassed, but the heat of her body against his cold skin was making every nerve in his body stand on end.

"I don't know." He murmured. He had smiled at her before, but it had been his sadistic smiles, when his adrenaline would kick in and his lust for battle clouded his vision. But now, as he smiled, he had found a certain heat rose to his stomach, pooling into areas he was…not accustomed to.

"Well," she said pushing the matter aside. She rose from the bed, leaving Grimmjow there confused as to why she didn't push the subject more. "I'm going to cook something. Do you want anything?"

"I thought you said you were going to hide all the food?" he questioned her

"All the non-cook food," she corrected. "And I said I'd do it only if you pissed me off; which you didn't."

"I thought that you throwing a ladle at my head qualified as you being pissed off at me."

Multiple emotions crossed her face one after another. Guilt, apprehension, amusement finally settling on calm before she opened her lips once, twice, three times before she finally pulled the words out.

"No, it qualified as me on the verge of losing my sanity."

"I didn't think you had any." Came the reply.

Brief seconds passed between them in silence, before she huffed slightly, turning away from him without another word. "I don't think you have any food now."

She slammed the door behind her, hearing a faint thud of a pillow being thrown. Still keeping her hand on the handle, she heard the grumbles of a frustrated panther and giggled lightly. Opening the door, she stuck her head in and smiled at him.

"Maybe soup then." She told him

As she closed the door again, she was about to walk away before being interrupted by a yell.

"It better be good!"

Midori paused at that. Her mind was at war, raging whether or not this was the perfect time for payback. She could always make the soup taste delicious, then maybe, she could "accidently" spill it on him. Or she could just make the soup taste horrible and risk it being thrown at her.

All she knew was that the tension between them now had dissipated, leaving behind an emotion to which both had no way to confront.

Unable to stop the thoughts from invading her mind, Midori continued her way to the kitchen, not noticing the smile that was rising up onto her own face.

* * *

Cold hazel eyes scanned the white marble flooring, coming upon a young woman, who sat nervously in front of him. She fiddled with her thumbs, biting her bottom lip nervously. However, no matter, she never averted her gaze from her superior once.

"Sophia, I'm glad you could come." He spoke. His voice held a gentle vibe, yet she knew that he held nothing of the sort. She nodded hastily.

"Now," he started, leaning forward. He placed his elbows on his knees as he rested his chin on his interlocked fingers. "I have a favor to ask of you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long with this chapter! I had a little writers block, and I wasn't able to proceed with the rest of the chapter. But, here it is, the ninth installment of Deadly Intentions. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

It was the bothersome noise of the toaster snapping into life near his face that prompted his azure eyes to open, blinking quickly through the blinding light of the room that radiated mercilessly off the ashen furniture into his face. Shifting slightly, he winced as his back cracked from the strain of leaning over the counter too long. Stretching, he lifted his hands high into the air, arching his back to relieve the pain.

Why had he decided to wake up so early, cook breakfast for the woman who was inevitably going to lose her mind, instead of sleeping in and letting Ganten take care of it? He had no idea.

Though Grimmjow had no desire to analyze himself, had he done so, he probably would have decided that he simply felt sorry for Midori. The bare truth of the fact that her only Fraccion, Sophia, had died, would surely put her into another emotional breakdown. Ganten had overheard the news from other Arrancars, and had told Grimmjow. In truth? There may have been more to it than meets the eye, that annoying conscious that nibbled at his ear every time he found himself pinned by her amber eyes. To those more knowledgeable in these kinds of terms, they would have called it…a crush. To him, it was mere stupidity.

Plucking the two toasts from the toaster, he placed them on the platter, next to the soup that was still steaming into an irresistible smell. Both toasts were on the verge of a char, just the way she liked it. He had remembered her mentioning it once when she had toasted bread for him. Turning with the plate balanced carefully in his hand, he set it down onto an empty space on the table, in clear view from the hallway which he knew she would enter from.

Looking back into the kitchen, he grimaced at the sight. Utensils littered the counter and floor, flecks of charred bread stuck to the butter knife in attempts to scrape away his mistakes, a dripping mess of soup stuck to the ceiling, a pot below it from his first attempt.

"What the?" a voice called out in surprise

Turning his head, he saw Midori standing in front of the food, eyebrows furrowed together in slight confusion. He could tell she had just woken up, as her hair was disheveled, her clothes wrinkled and messy.

"Do you like it?" he asked, turning his whole body to face her

She looked up at him and her eyes widened to the size of saucers, her arms tightening across her chest. Confused, he tilted his head to the side in a childish manner, not understanding her reaction.

"So," he started slowly, "You don't like it?"

"The…the…" she stuttered her words, her arms uncrossing and dropping to her sides.

He gulped feverishly. Had she already found out what had happened to Sophia? It was impossible though. Ganten had only found out yesterday and he last night. Ganten was too afraid to face Midori, and he was the only one and he planned to tell her while she was eating.

"The kitchen!" she shrieked out, snapping him out of his thoughts

Glancing back, he took a look at the kitchen, noticing that everything was still in place since the last he checked. And that was only a few minutes ago. The only thing he noticed was that the mess on the ceiling had lessened, most of it had already dripped or fell into the pot below.

"Yeah, what?" he asked shrugging

"What the hell did you do?" she shouted, her fists suddenly clenching at her sides, sleep subsiding

"I cooked." He stated simply

It wasn't the best explanation, but it was the truth. Even though all he prepared was soup and toasts, the kitchen told a different story. One look at it, and you would think that he had prepared a whole feast for every Arrancar in Las Noches. Turning his attention back to Midori, he shrugged the problem off, taking note to clean the kitchen later.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" she asked through clenched teeth, "I could have cooked for you, instead of you making a disaster in the kitchen."

"Well, it's not for me. It's for you."

Once his words had sunk in, she gasped in absolute shock. Well, at least that's what he thought. She stared at the food in front of her, her eyes blinking quickly as though the momentary darkness would steal the food away from her and make her realize that it was all a dream.

"Me?" she asked, her hand coming to point at herself

Grimmjow couldn't realize why she had taken this ordeal over the top. Hadn't someone in her past life cooked for her? Like her mother? It was a fascinating thing about women that he always pondered about, or it could be just something that she herself possessed. But there were so many things about Midori that was fascinating, even when she seemed to be doing nothing at all.

"Yes you. If I cooked for myself, I would've probably just asked you to do it." He admitted shyly

"I would think so." She said, taking a seat

Grimmjow followed suit. He took a seat across from her, watching her examine the food as though she was waiting for it to take life and eat her. Chuckling softly, he pictured the two toasts coming to life, chasing Midori around the household as arms created from crusts reached out to grab her.

"What?" she asked, as she noticed his chuckle

"Nothing." He said hastily, a smile breaking out

Slowly, she had begun eating her soup. He watched her throat contently, noticing that she hadn't swallowed yet. Gazing upwards, he locked onto her eyes, taking in the intensity of surprise that jumped within her amber orbs. At last, she finally swallowed, only to quickly place another spoon full of soup into her mouth. She was enjoying it, that he could tell.

"So," she started, swallowing a mouthful of soup to speak clearer, "What's all this for?"

"Can't a guy cook for someone once in a while?" he asked, desperately trying to avoid to subject longer

"Not unless that guy never touched a single uncooked food for anyone until now." She said slowly, setting her spoon down. He was about to speak, but she continued. "Especially for the woman who he wanted to kill not too long ago."

"Well," he said, knowing that the inevitable was approaching; and quickly

Before he had a chance to speak however, Ganten came through the hallway, his eyes covered by the remnants of his mask. As he stared at Midori, he lifted his mask with one hand.

"You told her Sophia's dead I'm guessing." He asked him

Oh god, they're dead. Positively, absolutely dead.

Immediately, Grimmjow noticed the change of demeanor in the room. It had gone quiet, Midori staring at Ganten in shock. Ganten became horrified, his eyes widening with terror as his mouth opened in a small silent scream as he realized that Grimmjow had not said anything about Sophia. Both men stared at Midori in fear; fear of what she might say, and fear of what she might do.

"Dead?" she whispered out

"Umm, Ganten, I think it's best that you, uh, leave." He told him, standing from his seat

"Sophia's…dead?" she breathed out

"Midori," Grimmjow started, reaching out to her hesitantly

His hand was pushed away softly, unlike the smack that he was expecting to be delivered. Looking at Midori, he noticed that her eyes were blank, holding no emotion. This wasn't what he was expecting, as he was prepared to face a hysterical woman that would have a tendency to throw blunt and heavy objects. He was completely baffled, having no idea what to do in this type of situation. He didn't know whether she cared or not, or if she was in denial. Either way, he knew he would still have to find a way to comfort her, as she wouldn't be able to handle this situation herself.

"Grimmjow," she spoke softly, looking up at him, "This is what the whole breakfast thing was about, isn't it?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

She was gone in an instant, slight and silent as a ghost.

* * *

Midori didn't know how long she stayed in the small room, clinging to the bed sheets, locking herself away. She remained there, pretending to be numb with shock but knowing with hard truth that she was on thin ice, like a frozen lake under the sun, the cold water below waiting to drag her under.

She was so engrossed, battling with the demons of pain and guilt and denial that she did not hear the soft knock at her door.

Until Grimmjow sat beside her on the bed, she did not see him.

"You okay?" he asked in a gentle, almost husky voice. His fingers were interlocked with each other tightly, lying limp between his spread legs. His back was hunched over, elbows resting on his thighs.

She had expected someone to come, but had thought it to be Ganten, presenting her with food and lies. Not Grimmjow, who she knew since they had met to have avoided these kinds of confrontations, and the emotions that followed them.

She looked straight at him, hoping that he wouldn't see the fissures of pain that coursed through her. "Grimmjow."

A sigh then a small smile. "Figured you'd still be in here."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" she asked out, wanting to know why she hadn't known before hand

"I only found out not to long ago. Ganten was too afraid to tell you himself." He explained to her

Well that explained why he was avoiding her. Not once since she had been given the news had she seen the orange afro bobbing anywhere near her. It was quite funny though to think that he was afraid of her.

"What happened?"

"Hmm?" he asked, not quite understanding her question

"What happened to her?"

She watched as he sighed, eyes closing as though he regretted coming into her room. Just as she was about to snap at him and tell him to leave though, he had finally spoke up.

"Tousen killed her." He said bluntly, "Being his lazy ass self, Aizen didn't want to look for you so he tried to get Sophia to look for you. I'm guessing though that because Sophia denied his orders, and knowing Tousen, he probably killed her for disobeying Aizen."

"I never thought I could hate that man more, yet look here, now I do." She said, her voice wavering

"You do realize though," he started, gaining her attention, "We can't stay here any longer. If Sophia isn't coming to look for you, then who else but the other Espada's? Either them or Aizen himself."

"We can't keep running though. Where else to we have to go anyways?" she asked him

She heard no reply, and she knew that he was stumped. It was true though. With them being in Tres Cifras, there was no other place in Hueco Mundo that would or could hide them both.

"What do you suggest we do then?" he asked her

After a momentary silence, she looked at him. She took in his physical form; noting to herself that he was almost completely healed, save for the large gashes on his body, now only a shallow cut that would heal in a few days max. In that instant, she had thought of an idea, one that could either save them, or kill them.

"We have to go to Aizen ourselves."


End file.
